Say It With A Song
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: Sometimes music can inspire you to write. Every story in this series was inspired by a song that just caught me right. Each chapter unless stated is it's own separate story and not connected to previous or future chapters. Some of these will be full stories others just little drabbles. There is no slash in any of the stories and none of them should be rated above T. Enjoy!
1. Home

****A/N:I know that I haven't finished my other story 'Lost and Found' yet before starting this one and for all of you who have been waiting on it, it should be posted by next weekend! Sorry for the delay on that story but please enjoy this in the meantime.  
****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.  
**

* * *

Say It With A Song

Home

* * *

Home.

It's more than just four walls and a roof.

It's squeaky doors and leather seats.  
It's army men crammed into the ashtray and legos shoved into the vents.  
It's yours and your brother's initials carved into the wooden floorboards beneath the carpet.

It's a long stretch of blacktop and box full of cassette tapes.  
It's the side of the road, with a cooler of beer, ignoring the fact that you still have miles to go.  
It's the middle of nowhere, sitting on the hood, watching the stars.

It's a place of hurtful words and healing embraces.  
It's a place where you can laugh and shed tears.  
It's a place where if you get lost you can always be found.

It's saying there ain't no me if there ain't no you.  
It's saying I'm here, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to leave you.  
It's your brother saying as long as he's around nothing bad's gonna happen to you.

Home.

It can wrecked and destroyed and torn to pieces.  
It can be built from the ground up.

But sometimes Home is more than just four walls and a roof.

Sometimes Home is four wheels and a gasoline engine that has squeaky doors, leather seats, army men stuck in the ashtray, and legos that rattle in the vents when the heat's turned on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that I did the Boys and the Impala justice.**


	2. The Way It Had To Be

**A/N: Since my reviewer 'ATiredMechanicalHeart' has asked me to, I'll be posting the song names at the end of each chapter. The song for the previous chapter 'Home' was 'Home' by Will Hanson.  
**

**Warning: This story contains strong references to self harm and suicide. Proceed with caution! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural or it's characters. I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

Say It With A Song

The Way It Has To Be.

* * *

_"It's Sam, leave me a message."_

"C'mon man! Sam, Sam answer the damn phone...Sammy? Where the hell are you?! Are you okay? Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Where are you? Alright, don't move! I'm on my way!"

.

.

.

"Sam? C'mon man. Just open the door."

"...Hey Dean..."

"Sam? Sammy? _Sam?!_ Whoa, whoa, whoa Sammy...Put the knife down, dammit! Come here. Let me look at you."

"...I'm okay...M'okay..."

"Oh my God...Sammy...You shouldn't have done that...How could you do that? ...All right, come on, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. All right. Keep pressure on that...Dammit Sam."

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that..."

"Hey, listen to me. We're going to get you patched up. It's not even that bad, huh? It's okay, Sammy, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dean, I'm sick..."

"I'm going to find you some help."

"I don't think it's out there, Dean. We knew this was coming...I feel like crap. I just...want it to be over..."

"Dammit Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control!"

"I know...I've been having...I've been having these feelings. Rage. Hate. All this pain. I feel like I could drown in it. And it just gets worse. I can't fight it.

"No one controls you but you."

"It sure doesn't feel like that, Dean. Something is definitely different now. I can't fight it! I can't! It's in me Dean!"

"No, listen to me. You can fight it. You can keep going."

"What if I don't want to, Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm too tired. When are are you going to realize, it's over! It's over for me Dean."

"Just stop! We're gonna figure this out, okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?

"Yeah there is...You have to kill me, you're the only one who can do it."

"Sam, don't ask that of me."

"Dean please...shoot me, pull the friggin' trigger. It's okay...It's what I want.

"I can't. I'd rather die.

"Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself.

"No."

"Give me my gun."

"For the last time Sam. No. We're brothers, family and no matter how bad it gets that doesn't change."

"You say that like it's some sort of cure all, like it can change the fact that everything that has gone wrong between us has been _because _were family."

"This isn't my brother talking...I can't do this without you..."

"Yes you can, Dean...I quit..."

"You don't get to quit. We don't get to quit in this family! This family is all we have ever had! Do you seriously think that? That there is anything past or present that I would put in front of you? It has never been like that, ever! Believe in that! Believe me okay? You gotta believe me! You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

"I understand..."

"You sure about that? Well, let's keep it that way. Listen to me, whatever happened, we will fix it! And I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get you outta this. As long as you keep fighting, I'll keep trying, alright? But I can't help you if you ain't willing to fight for yourself!"

"It's so damn hard to do this...i just..."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? I'm watching out for you. And I need you to be safe, Sam...We're family. We need you, I need you. I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

"...H-How do I stop...?"

"Just let it go. Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother, just let it go. Sam? I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine."

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're still my brother and I'm here to take you home..."

.

.

.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him? No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, Sam's just gone...Hang on...Hey Bobby. So you hear anything? Awesome. I swear I'm losing my mind here! Take it easy? There's nothing easy about it Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control...We don't know that! Yeah...I have a plan. My plan is to try, my plan is to fight, my plan is to give a damn! ...Yeah, I hear you Bobby. I'll meet you at the house.

_._

_._

_._

_"It's Sam, leave me a message."_

"Sammy? Where are you? I can't, if you're gone...I swear...Sammy...Why didn't you just listen to me? I've tried so hard to keep you safe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you...Sammy, please...You can't go man, not now...We just started to be brothers again...What am I supposed to do...What am I supposed to do?!"

.

.

.

...Maybe there's...no escape...After all, how can you run from what's inside you? There's so much evil out there in the world...You're all alone, you know? And when I think about how I could end up...I wanted to believe...so badly...And I needed to think that there was something else watching too. Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe...Maybe I could be saved...But that just clouded my judgment...

.

.

.

_"Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."_

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay..."

.

.

.

...It didn't have to be this way...Maybe it did...

* * *

**A/N: The whole fic was composed entirely from bits and pieces of the dialog from all ten seasons of Supernatural from various characters smashed all together. There is not a single word in the story that was not said by one of the characters. And believe me that wasn't easy. **

**Forgive me if it was a little bit, or a lot bit dark and depressing.**

**Inspiring Songs: The Way (instrumental) by Zack Hemsey, Lost Along The Way by John Nordstrom, and Say Something by A Great Big World**


	3. Eden

**A/N: This is kinda AUish I guess and kinda off the wall. Sorry that I've yet to write a happy fic for the Supernatural Say It With A Song series.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Supernatural or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

Say It With A Song

Eden

* * *

Where was I? It was a strange place; ethereal but empty, devoid of life and light. There was a darkness about the place though it was vivid and bright, too bright. Every color stood out sharply, it hurt my eyes to see them. I was in a sea of overwhelming color that I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes from, but I couldn't close my eyes. I was either unwilling to, or something about this place wouldn't consent for me to do so. I allowed my vision to take in every painful, colorful sight of the place.

The place was an orchard. Apple tree upon apple tree as far as the eye could wander. They were ancient and black, covered in sickly green lichen. They were stifled, choking for breath, and yet their branches were laden with beautiful fruit, colored in reds so crimson they were like blood, greens that were like poison, and golds that were like wine. I wanted to touch them, glide my fingers across them, caress them, to pluck one from the boughs and devour it. But I wouldn't bring myself to reach out, to touch them, though it would have been easier to do so. I pulled myself away painfully and forced my legs to move.

As I turned I found I was no longer in the orchard, but was now walking through a doorway that lead into a small parlour. There was a solitary apple sitting on the carpet in front of me. Even against the rich red of the crimson apple shone like a jewel. I picked it up and held it in my hand. It was shiny and smooth to the touch. I ran my thumb across it staring at it in confusion. As I held it images flashed before my eyes. Images of blood; of my blood, of their blood, images of torture; of my torture, of their torture, images of darkness.

I blinked away the images and returned to the orchard. I wandered through the trees, going deeper and deeper into the labyrinth as grey smoke shrouded the trees in it's mist, obscuring the path I had come from. I suddenly turned and looked around startled. I could hear screams in the distance or maybe they were close by, I couldn't be sure. There were voices all around, hauntingly whispering. _'Hypocrite.'_ they seemed to say. I turned to move on deeper into the trees.

The orchard flickered a time or two and I found myself standing in a devastated city, desolate and deserted. I turned and and saw one word written in blood on a building wall. It read _Croatoan_. I turned around in circles confused with what I was seeing before the orchard flickered back into view

I ambled on further and further until I reached a clearing. In the center was a lone tree, dead and without fruit, bearing the carven word: Eden. There was a green snake wrapped around it's branches. I stared at it for a moment. Near it's highest branches I could see names carved into flesh of the fruit. It was a family tree. My family tree. Each name looked ruined by the stains of the fruit's bloody juice. Was that what we were, cursed ruined fruit? Where was I? What was this place, this orchard of cursed fruit, this Eden? What was it's purpose? Was it even real? Or was this only in my head?

I was losing my mind. I closed my eyes and gripped my head. I heard a laugh. I jerked up. The orchard wasn't empty anymore. _He_ was with me. He laughed a little as he reached up and touched the snake that had wrapped itself Eden. I wanted to shout _"Sam what the hell are you doing?" _He turned around and gave a smile that sent chills down my spine. He wasn't Sam. He smirked at me, his cold soulless eyes swallowing me and the whole world in darkness.

_"It didn't have to be this way...Maybe it did..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Help! No! Somebody help me! Sam! SAAAAMMMMM!_

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay, a friend mine beta read this and said that she couldn't make heads nor tails of this fic and asked that I explain just what was going on, so since I promised that I would here it is:**

**If this made no sense to anyone then I guess I did my job. Since Hell isn't exactly supposed to make sense.** **Dean is in Hell and he has agreed to torture souls for Alistair. ****Dean is kinda losing his mind hence the orchard and everything in it. **

**Dean seeing a devastated world and the word _Croatoan_ on the wall was a foreshadowing of what would come since he had broken the first seal, the same goes for Sam being Lucifer.**

**The tree Eden is fallen humanity, and the snake wrapped around the tree is evil personified. And the carved apples of the family tree shows just how far Dean's family had fallen.**

**Okay I think that explained everything in the story. I hope you enjoyed that little bit of insanity. And t****his fanfic was actually inspired by a fanvid called Eden, by SecretlyToDream on Youtube. I highly recommend watching it. I enjoyed it. Be forewarned though, it's as twisted as the story that you just read. ;P**


End file.
